<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderful by Mockingjayp4235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888636">Wonderful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjayp4235/pseuds/Mockingjayp4235'>Mockingjayp4235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>coding - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjayp4235/pseuds/Mockingjayp4235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody"><span class="header">   <a href="https://www.w3schools.com/"></a><br/>
Dad &gt;</span> </p><p class="messagebody"><br/>
</p><p><span class="breplyvideo">  <video>
<source/>
<source/>
</video></span></p>
<p></p><div class="b2"></div></div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><span class="breply">iOS reply</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Other person's reply</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">SMS reply</span><br/>
<span class="notailbreply">SMS reply</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>